Minna no Kimochi Every Heart
by turtlequeen2
Summary: This is a OneShot I decided to make for you guys for the Holidays! This contains lots of FLUFF! InuKag and SanMir are watching the stars after the earlier events sparked by Kouga.


**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Ok, ok…I decided to do this because I was feeling like writing fluff. I had done one on Sango and Miroku and me and vbollman done that romance with Sesshoumaru and Kagura…so why not one on Inuyasha and Kagome!

Inuyasha & Kagome: NANI!

Turtlequeen2: . Well let's get started! I do not own Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi does.

And yes, this is the title of the 4th ending song on the anime by BoA…

**

* * *

Minna no Kimochi Every Heart**

The Inuyasha-Tachi was currently making camp under the blanket of night. There was much hostility amongst the group. Mostly from Inuyasha and Kagome because of what happened earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_The group was walking along a dirt path, trying as usual, to follow Naraku's trail. They just finished defeating a youkai that contained two shards. They were currently purified and contained in the transparent jar that hung around Kagome's neck. _

_"That was quite productive," Miroku commented. Inuyasha didn't look back, but let a smirk fall onto his face as he kept his glance forward. Kagome was at the hanyou's side as she usually was. Shippou was on Miroku's shoulder and Sango was carrying Kirara. They were behind the two. _

_All of a sudden, the smirk that adorned the hanyou's face turned into a scowl. Kagome didn't fail to notice and asked," What's the matter, Inuyasha?" _

_After sniffing the air once more, he growled out," That wimpy wolf." No sooner had he said that, the familiar tornado of dust appeared before Kagome. _

_"Hey Kagome," Kouga smirked, taking her hands into his. _

_"Uh, hey Kouga-kun," Kagome responded meekly. Inuyasha growled loudly. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku groaned at the sight. They caught up with the trio. Inuyasha looked ready to decapitate the wolf demon with Tessaiga, which was already brandished at the time. _

_"Keh! What the hell do you think you're doing, wimpy wolf," Inuyasha demanded in a growl. _

_Kouga turned around to face his rival and sneered," Hey, Inukkoro. Didn't notice that you were there." _

_"Don't give me that shit! Keep away from Kagome!" _

_Kouga's eyes narrowed out of anger at that. "You can't tell me what to do, Mutt! Kagome's my woman!" _

_Kagome, who was behind the two, sighed in irritation. She was prepared._

_"The hell she is," Inuyasha yelled. _

_"She's not yours if that's where you're getting at!" _

_"She's no one's property! You better get out of here or Tessaiga will do the shoving!" _

_"Like you're quick enough to even hit me!" The two males got into their battle stances. _

_Before the two could do anymore, Kagome's shout came over the two," OSUWARI!" And down the hanyou went, sword and all. _

_"Baka," Shippou muttered on Miroku's shoulder. Sango and Miroku sighed and nodded. _

_Kouga smirked at the fallen hanyou. He turned back to Kagome, who was exasperated at the two. She only asked," Why are you here?" _

_"I was passing through and caught your scent. I decided to pay my woman a visit," Kouga responded smoothly. Kagome lightly blushed, which was evident to him and, unfortunately, Inuyasha, who was already on his feet. _

_"Oh…well thanks for stopping by. I'm fine," she meekly replied._

_"Well, since you're currently safe, I'll go," Kouga said, speeding off in a flourish. Kagome kindly waved at his retreating form._

_"Keh," came Inuyasha's response to the two. He turned his head away in jealousy and anger. Kagome noticed the hanyou's actions and looked at him with worried eyes. _

_"Inuyasha?" _

_"If you love him so much, then go with him," Inuyasha angrily answered. _

_Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "What makes you think I love him!" _

_"You always defend the wimpy wolf." _

_"How many times do I have to tell you: I DO **NOT** LOVE KOUGA!" Inuyasha turned to glare at her. _

_"Quit leading him on then." _

_"WHAT! I'm not, you baka!"_

_"Oh please. I saw the way you blushed." _

_"I did not! He's only a friend!" _

_"You did to blush!" _

_"Did not!" _

_"DID TO!" _

_"DID NOT! SHUT UP, OSUWARI!" Down the hanyou went again. Sango and Miroku groaned at their feuding friends. _

_Inuyasha growled in the ground," Damn you Kagome!" He stood up again._

_"Why do you care anyways," Kagome demanded. _

_"I don't," he huffed, turning away from her. "I just don't get why you like some guy that claims you to be his woman." _

_She let out an inhuman growl. "You're impossible!" Her fists were clenched at her sides. Sometimes he made her want to hit him. _

_"Nothing's stopping ya. It's not like I cared if you went." _

_"Humph. Maybe I should go with Kouga!" Everyone's eyes widened at that. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open before he was able to stop it. _

_"Whatever," he ground out, trying to keep from spilling his feelings. He turned away from her again, with his sleeves crossed in his haori. _

_"Kagome-chan, you are seriously considering that," Sango asked her friend. _

_The miko, being too mad to think through her answers, replied," He wouldn't care! He's got Kikyou to look for the shards! After all, I'm just a replacement jewel shard detector!" _

_While turned away, Inuyasha's eyes softened out of sadness. She hit him hard with that statement. _'After all this time traveling together and she still thinks that she means that little to me? If she doesn't know by now…' _Inuyasha mentally trailed off. He was also hurt about her mentioning Kikyou. Before anyone could say anything, he stalked off. _

_Kagome turned around to see his back moving away from the group. "Inuyasha…" she sighed. She couldn't help, but kick herself for what she said about him out of anger. She was calmed down instantly. _

_Shippou demanded," You're going to leave us?" _

_"Of course not,' she sighed," I'm sorry guys. I was just angry. He just frustrates me so badly." _

_"No, he was being stupid too," Sango said. Kagome decided not to go back to her time because she felt too guilty to leave him this upset. _

_The rest of group decided to wait for the hanyou. _

_After a few hours, he returned, but didn't dare say a word the rest of them. Shippou and Miroku knew not to tease him. Kagome stayed behind in the back of the group, thinking about her rash response to him. _'You baka! You know that Inuyasha doesn't think of you that way. He's already told you that! He must really hate me right now. I should really think before I speak…' _she mentally sighed. _

_They continued on in silence._

**END FLASHBACK **

Inuyasha was brooding in a tree and Kagome stared off into the campfire as if it sparked her interest. Sango and Miroku knew they had to do something.

"What should we do, Houshi-sama," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Perhaps we should give them some alone time," the monk suggested. She nodded, shocking the monk. She didn't think she would agree so easily, considering his lechery.

The taijiya stood up and announced," I'm going to find more wood."

Miroku stood up behind her, declaring," And I'll make sure that you aren't in any harms way." Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at them with raised eyebrows. The monk and taijiya, both laughed nervously and briskly walked off, dragging Kirara and Shippou with them.

Inuyasha leaned back in his perch and muttered," Keh! Stupid humans." Kagome, not hearing the comment, let out a deep sigh. The hanyou heard it and looked down at the young woman.

She looked up at him and asked," Inuyasha? Are you still mad at me?" He replied by using another one of his 'keh's. He looked away and crossed his arms. She smiled sadly.

"You know they lied to us just to give us some time alone," she sighed.

"I know that," he murmured. After a few minutes of silence, he called out," Kagome?"

"Yea," she answered back. He jumped down from the branch and landed beside her. She jumped up in surprise.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" He sat in a dog-like fashion, his fists on the ground in front of his legs. His eyes were narrowed in query.

"What did I say?"

He let out a small growl at her. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you mean when I said I was going to run off with Kouga-kun?" He nodded and snarled at the mention of the wolf's name. "No, of course not! I was just mad, that's all." He had to stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief. She stared at him and continued," I'm sorry Inuyasha. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"I didn't think you were." He flinched under her glare, but scowled back at her in defiance. Not wanting another round of sits, he went on," I guess I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

_'Uh oh, him apologizing? This can't be good,' _Kagome panicked in her mind. However, she decided not to question it and turned her glance toward the stars in the sky. He, seeing the peaceful look that came over her face, decided to follow her actions and did the same.

"Aren't they beautiful," Kagome asked.

"I guess. I don't really care much about stars," Inuyasha replied. He, then sat cross-legged, the Tessaiga beside him.

She sighed. _'Inuyasha is the most unromantic person in the world.' _She, then let a smile fall onto her face,_' But it doesn't stop me from loving him.' _

Inuyasha looked over at the girl and seen her smile. He decided to ask," What are you thinking about?"

She looked back over at him, her smile, still on her face. "Uh, nothing…nothing at all." He snorted, making evident, that he didn't believe her.

He, then, decided to state," You're not just a jewel shard detector to me. You know that right?"

"I know. I just said that out of anger. I shouldn't of mentioned Kikyou." Inuyasha's eyes softened at the mention of the miko's name. Kagome noticed and sighed.

"You mean a lot to me. You should know that." He said this and looked away.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Ok, who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?"

"Keh," he snorted and crossed his arms, letting a slight blush stain his cheeks. He looked up at the stars in the sky, not letting the subject progress. Kagome grinned and, without realizing it, leaned her head onto his shoulder. He stiffened up at the added weight and glanced down at her ebony locks, below him.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm…" she mumbled, beginning to feel sleep consume her.

"Never mind," he sighed. He let a light smile adorn his face. The crimson staining his cheeks more now.

_'…Kagome, if only you knew what I truly feel towards you…it feels so natural to have you by my side like this,' _Inuyasha thought, finishing off what he would've said to her. He glanced up to the stars and smiled wider. _'Mother was right. When you see stars, it's like looking at the pure soul of one you care for.' _

Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha, but he didn't dare move to wake her up. He knew that he might get sat tomorrow, but he knew that it was worth it.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, on a hill, the rest of the group spied on the couple.

"Kagome-chan will have to thank us," Sango said, with a smirk on her face.

"I would have to agree. It would seem that Inuyasha enjoys it," Miroku agreed with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Houshi-sama," Sango whispered fiercely. Miroku laughed nervously. Shippou and Kirara were sleeping beside each other, behind the taijiya and monk.

Silence consumed the couple, as Sango reclined on the grassy hill and stared at the stars.

As if reading her mind, Miroku commented," They are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

"Yes," she agreed. He scooted closer to her and grasped her hand. She let a deep blush cover her face. "H…houshi-sama," she stuttered out.

"They are beautiful like you," Miroku continued. He moved his other hand downwards and she glared at him, thinking of him about to grope her. He surprised her by, he, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Sango smiled at the stars and relaxed in his embrace, letting her face deepen in redness. Miroku grinned, not letting the curse placed on him, bother his thoughts. _'Sango is truly beautiful. She's like an angel, that Kami-sama sent to me,' _the monk sighed in his mind. The couple kept their glances on the stars like the ones before them, by the fire.

_

* * *

meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_---------------------------------_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked the fluff! This is my Holiday present to you! Hopefully everyone was in character!

Please review and tell me what you think!

**Translations:**

Kami-sama - God

Houshi-sama - "lord monk"

Hanyou - Half-demon

Youkai - Demon

Miko - Priestess

Taijiya - Demon exterminator

Inukkoro - Dogface, Dog-turd…something along those lines!

Baka - Idiot/Stupid/Moron

Osuwari - Sit!


End file.
